


Joan's Wardrobe Malfunction

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan discovers a problem when getting ready for work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joan's Wardrobe Malfunction

After she had got out of bed that morning, Vera had been unable to stop herself pausing to take in the sight of Joan. The covers were pushed off due to the warm temperature, revealing the woman in all of her naked glory. She was lying on her back, hair falling over the pillow, mouth slightly open, arms spread open at her sides, almost inviting. So much so, in fact, that Vera was tempted to get back into bed and climb on top of her, waking her up by kissing her. Kissing her everywhere.

Instead, Vera had taken what she needed for work into the bathroom, showering and getting dressed as quietly as possible before making a slice of toast to eat on her way to work.

Joan was on a rare half-day, so she would be finishing at the same time as her deputy. Vera had decided that it was the perfect time for putting something into action that she had been thinking about for a while. The two women knew each other well enough to ensure that they timed these things right. They both had their vulnerabilities and had different needs at different times, ranging from an arm around each other or a kiss on the cheek, to impulsive, long, loud, even public, sex.

Work had always remain off-limits to anything but a whispered conversation in Joan's office or, very occasionally, a relatively restrained kiss. Except for just one occasion, when they had got a little carried away and before they realised where they were, they had ended up half-naked, on top of each other on Joan's desk, business cards and pencils scattered everywhere.

Today, Vera had decided to try something a little different. Knowing she would be long gone before Joan was up to realise, and the short day meant that she would hopefully manage to...if not enjoy it exactly, at least appreciate the effort, rather than being uncomfortable.

Vera knew she was definitely going to enjoy it, anyway.

Around lunchtime, Vera saw Joan arrive at work from the window of the office she was using while she worked on the new rota. She smiled to herself as she noticed Joan's strange walk, a little like she had something uncomfortable down her trousers, or had an itch in a very unfortunate location. She looked rather annoyed.

Vera watched her boss until she entered the prison and then went back to work, waiting for the inevitable radio message. It came just under three minutes later.

"Miss Bennett. My office. NOW," was all the obviously irritated voice said.

Vera laughed to herself and took her time making her way to the governor's office. When she got there she knocked and waited, knowing the more innocent she acted, the more impatient Joan would get, which would just get her more worked up. By the time they got home that night, well...Vera could hardly wait.

"Come in!" Joan practically growled.

Vera forced her face into a neutral expression and entered. Leaving the door open, she walked to the centre of the room and looked questioningly at Joan.

"Yes, Governor?"

"Close the door, Miss Bennett," Joan replied through gritted teeth.

Vera did so, then returned to stand before the desk, sitting down when Joan nodded at the chair crossly.

"Is there anything you would like to tell me?" the governor asked, leaning back and folding her arms.

"Erm..." Vera pretended to think, "Not that I can think of, Governor."

"Hm. That's not true, is it?"

"Well, this morning has been pretty quiet, and most of the women are having lunch now..."

"MISS BENNETT!" Joan interrupted, "You know very well that I am not talking about the women!"

Vera found herself unable to answer, having to bite her lip to keep herself from smiling.

"So? Come on, Miss Bennett, where is it?"

"Where's what, Governor?" Vera was a little turned on now.

"You know very well what," Joan sighed in annoyance, "Where is my underwear?"

"Oh? Has something happened to it?"

"You know it has. But in case you have somehow forgotten in the last four hours...when I got up this morning, I could not find even one pair of knickers in our house. Not even any of yours."

"That's strange," Vera replied, still with a straight face, "Mine was all there when I got dressed."

As if to prove her point, Vera reached into the waist of her skirt and pulled the top of her own underwear out, Joan's favourite pair, in fact, demonstrating that Joan was, indeed, the only one without them.

"Unless a burglar sneaked in after you left and took nothing but underwear, I think it is fair to say this is one of your ideas of a kinky game, Miss Bennett."

"I don't know why you think I would have any interest in you without any knickers on, Governor."

"Well," Joan drawled, finally smiling slightly, "You definitely did last night."

Vera could not stop her slight smirk.

"So, Vera? I can't remain like this all afternoon."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Well, I would suggest that you either magic up a pair that you hopefully have in your car or locker, use your lunch break to go and buy me a pair, or if those options are absolutely impossible, takes yours off and I will wear them instead."

Vera couldn't stop herself laughing, loudly.

"I don't think you quite appreciate the...um...predicament I'm in, Vera. We have a staff meeting in an hour. I can't possibly run that knowing I am having...um...a wardrobe...malfunction."

Vera finally managed to stop laughing enough to reply, leaning forward and placing both arms on the desk in front of her.

"Okay, Joan, here's the deal."

Joan raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"You know that thing you've been asking me to do? That I wasn't really sure about?"

"Yes, of course," Joan leaned forward a little, starting to look interested.

"Well, if you spend the rest of the day...like that...when we get home this evening..."

"Yes?" Joan leaned forward even further.

"I'll do it," Vera leaned back and folded her arms, smiling at Joan almost smugly.

Joan now leaned back again, mirroring her deputy, suddenly looking very cheerful indeed.

"You have got yourself a deal, Miss Bennett. Well played. Very well played."

Vera nodded, looking rather proud of herself as she got up to leave, swaying her hips as she walked to the door, knowing Joan's eyes were following her.


End file.
